


Tongue Like a Razor Blade

by BastardSirius



Series: Puppy Love Playlist Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex (15)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardSirius/pseuds/BastardSirius
Summary: “You don’t get to ask questions,” Sirius growled and pressed his mouth against the werewolf’s. When Remus, shocked, didn’t immediately respond, he used his tongue to pry open his lips. They kissed for a while and although he enjoyed the feel of Sirius’ mouth on his, Remus couldn’t help but feel like he was fighting more than kissing. Sirius’ grip was still tight and he was diving into the kisses as if they were punches.Finally, Remus pushed Sirius away. It took very little effort to push him back hard enough to throw him onto the ground. Remus was rarely grateful for his condition, but this was one of those moments. It felt profoundly satisfying to have pushed Sirius Black onto his back, and get that look of confusion as he lay on the ground, his precious robes getting dirty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another part of my Playlist Challenge. Hope you enjoy it! I most definitely recommend listening to the song that inspired it, Tongues by Dear Rouge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fh5gx-ZNjeE
> 
> I'm also open for requests, please see end notes!

 

“A date?” Peter asked, confused.

“Yeah, those things you never get, Wormy,” Sirius replied dryly, flopping into his bed and throwing his shirt onto the floor next to him. It was obvious he had no interest in the conversation.

“Can’t you delay it? I _really_ want to see where the passage leads. We didn’t have enough time last time, the bugger is long,” James said then, pushing books off of his bed and letting them almost hit the floor before flicking his wand and making them levitate and land gently on his trunk.

“I probably could finish early and join you after lunch,” Sirius said.

 _Of course,_ Remus thought, _Anything for James._ He was trying to keep himself out of the conversation all together, pretending to read his Transfiguration book on the armchair but he hadn’t understood a word since Sirius had walked in. He’d read the last paragraph at least three times but he couldn’t remember any of it.

“Brilliant!” James exclaimed, “Knew you had your priorities straight, Padfoot.”

Peter still seemed stuck on his previous thought. “But…” He paused, a confused frown on his face. “Aren’t you and Moony - I mean I thought -” He looked at Sirius and and Remus and made a gesture with his hands as if he was waving away smoke.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Peter with a half-smile, daring him to continue.

They had walked in on them a few days ago. Sirius and Remus had been snogging on Remus’ bed, Sirius hand stroking Remus over his trousers. When James and Peter had entered, Peter’s eyes had been wide and James had laughed. Sirius had shrugged and smiled a mischievous grin, walking back over to his bed. They hadn’t talked about it since.

“You were together!” Peter said in the end, words bursting out of his mouth as if he had been forcing to keep them in.

James snorted. “More like they had their tongues down each other’s throats.” James looked at Sirius and they grinned at each other. James understood Sirius in a way that nobody else could. He’d noticed long before that day that Sirius and Remus had been touching too much for two friends. Sirius always seemed to find reasons to sit next to Remus and would give random squeezes to his knee or shoulder throughout the day. The sexual tension between them had been obvious to James almost since they’d hit puberty. And now Sirius had finally decided to act on it and take Remus like he always knew he could. Didn’t mean that they were together. Sirius wasn’t looking at Remus the way James looked at Lily. He and Sirius had discussed this before.

“What can I say,” Sirius replied with a fake sigh, “His throat is just irresistible.” He shot a quick glance at Remus who was still staring at his book but had stopped pretending to read, his eyes not moving anymore.

“That seems odd,” Peter replied with a raised eyebrow, but seemed to accept that Sirius and Remus weren’t a _thing_ , they had just been kissing. Made sense, he supposed. If he had been attracted to blokes he might practice with a friend too.

Sirius walked over to Remus and leaned over, taking his book away. He saw that Remus was blushing as he avoided Sirius’ eyes and looked at the floor. He put his hands on Remus’ legs. “You don’t mind, do you, Moony?” he grinned.

Remus didn’t know what to do or say. He felt trapped and no matter how large his breaths, he felt like no oxygen was going into his lungs. He felt trapped the way he did when his parents had first started locking him in the basement for his transformations. The room seemed miniscule. Of course he minded, thinking of Sirius with anybody else made his blood boil and heart ache. Sirius knew he minded, that’s why his eyes were shining with excitement, hoping for a fight.

 

**_You cut me like a knife_ **

**_Back into a ledge_ **

**_Nowhere else to hide_ **

**_Oh, tongue like a razor blade_ **

 

When Remus didn’t respond, Sirius let out a small laugh and straightened himself up and let Remus’ book fall on the floor. “Of course he doesn’t. Just happy that he gets a piece of this amazing specimen,” he said at the other two boys, tilting his head back and standing in the middle of the room as if presenting himself for auction.

James rolled his eyes but let out a chuckle. “Sure, mate,” he said, “And you say I’m the conceited one.”

When Remus finally got up to get into bed, he could have sworn Sirius looked at him with worry in his eyes, but when he turned around to see directly, Sirius had already turned away and was getting comfortable in his bed, putting a pillow between his legs, not looking at Remus at all.

Once he drew his curtains, Remus wasn’t sure if he should take off his shirt or not. If Sirius was going to get in, he didn’t want to. Sirius had never seen him naked before, only flashes of his stomach when they grabbed each other in the night. He also never seemed to be able to guess what nights Sirius would decide to come by, and what nights he would stay away.

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend and Sirius had a date with Florence, a good-looking Ravenclaw girl with a knack for Herbology. He’d asked her out when Remus and Florence were studying in the library. Remus had been taken aback but kept his composure somehow, and they had completed the homework after Sirius had left.

Maybe Sirius wouldn’t come tonight. He kept his top on, just in case.

Remus waited a few minutes after both James and Peter had fallen asleep before he gave up on Sirius coming into his bed, and started lowering his pajama bottoms with a soft sigh. He cast a silencing charm and closed his eyes, gently stroking his already-hard cock until he had enough pre-come as lubrication. He thought about how good Sirius had looked, standing in the middle of the room, half-naked. Not that Sirius ever didn’t look good. Sirius had a stunning body (and face) and would show it off at any given opportunity. He tried to be subtle and casual about it, but to his friends it was quite apparent that he actually planned to wear t-shirts a bit too loose around the neck so he could show off his collar bones or pants too tight to be possibly comfortable. They’d seen how difficult it was for Sirius to take them off if he tried the muggle way.

 

* * *

 

“You’re late, you git,” James said when Sirius walked into the Three Broomsticks, but he was smiling.

“I am never late, Prongsie,” Sirius replied, sitting down. He looked and saw that the others were almost done with their drinks, so did not order one. “Guess we better get going?”

“Yep!” James said, gulped down the last of his drink, and they all got up.

As they walked out, Sirius turned to James and sounded sincere when he said “Sorry about that Prongs, lost track of time.”

James laughed. “Fell asleep as she talked about books at Puddifoot’s?” he snorted.

“More like got lost in Dogweed and Deathcap,” Peter added, trying to be part of the conversation. James and Sirius looked at him with confusion, but did not stop walking. “Because she likes Herbology,” Peter continued, trying to explain his joke. The other two didn’t laugh, and Remus was too far behind so Peter wasn’t even sure if he’d heard it. He blushed, wishing he shared James and Sirius’ sense of humor.

“Anyway,” Sirius said, shrugging, “No, we didn’t actually spend too much time in any building. We have mostly been behind the Shrieking Shack, there’s a nice spot in the yard where nobody can see.”

“Of course,” James said and patted Sirius on the back. “Good man!” James always seemed so proud whenever Sirius got with someone. Remus wondered if that was half the reason Sirius did it.

They were just passing the post office when Remus shouted out to them. “Oi!” he yelled out. The rest of the Marauders stopped and saw that the werewolf had his eyebrow raised and was a few feet behind them. “We need to turn here, remember?”

“Right you are Moony,” James replied, walking back. “What would we do without you?” They often got distracted during their pranks or expeditions, and Remus would be the voice of reason.

They crossed a few houses until they arrived at their destination: An unusually big rock in the middle of two houses’ backyards. James tapped on it and murmured “Aparecium” and the rock disappeared, showing a hatch beneath it. They got in and as soon as Peter closed the hatch above him, they heard a soft thud and knew that the rock was back.

After almost an hour of walking, not even dirty songs or random curses at each other could keep Sirius and James entertained.

“This is how I die,” James groaned, “Of boredom, in a dark tunnel. Does this thing never end?”

“We could take a break and play - I have a Snap deck in my pocket,” Peter said hopefully, tired from the non-stop walking. The pace had been too fast from the beginning and his sides were hurting.

Sirius snorted. “That’ll just make this thing longer, Wormtail. Suck it up. Not our fault you’re fat.”

 

**_Oh, you say what's on your mind_ **

**_Nothing left to fight_ **

**_It cannot be stopped_ **

**_Oh, tongue like a razor blade_ **

 

Sirius never held back his thoughts. It had always been that way. James loved that about him but James had an advantage that the rest of them didn’t. If Sirius dared say something negative to James, he would immediately rise to the challenge and snap back. Most of the time they would end up laughing. Once or twice they had given each other bruises, but it didn’t matter because they were equals. The rest of the world didn’t have that luxury, and were usually left to lick their wounds after Sirius’ words had cut them.

Eventually, the path split into two. This intrigued James whose expression changed as soon as he saw it. He ran to where the second path appeared, and grinned, looking at the two paths, trying to pick one.

“What do you think, Padfoot?”

“You and Wormy take the left one, me and Moony will take the right one,” Sirius replied casually. The biggest difference between them - superficially - was that Sirius never seemed as excited as James did.

James frowned. “You’re not coming with me?”

“What, and leave Wormtail to cry about being without you? He’d drive Moony crazy.”

“We’re here, you know,” Remus said, trying to sound casual but his teeth were clenched shut.

Sirius grinned at his comment but didn’t turn to look at Remus.

“Fine,” James said finally, nodding his head as if he’d thought this through.

 

* * *

 

After almost five minutes of walking in silence, Remus tripped and almost fell, stopping his fall with an arm on the wall of the tunnel. Sirius stopped and waited for Remus to start walking again, an amused look in his eyes but he made no comment. Remus wondered what Sirius would have said if he’d been Peter. Probably laughed and made a comment about his lack of coordination.

 

**_What are waiting, what are you waiting for?_ **

**_You’ve got your weapon, the words a sharp sword_ **

 

Once they started walking again, Sirius started holding Remus’ hand. Well, it couldn’t be called holding, really, but two of Sirius’ fingers were curled around Remus’ palm, keeping their hands touching.

Remus was surprised at the gesture, but didn’t dare comment on it. Was this an expanded joke, and Sirius was about to tell him that he couldn’t walk on his own and had to be held onto like a child?

Instead, Remus focused on how good feeling Sirius’ warm hand on his was. He’d fantasized about this many times, of course. Holding hands as they walked to dinner, Sirius leaning into his chest as he read a book by the fireplace in the common room, all the little intimacies couples shared

He smiled at the thought, his cheeks coloring. He hoped the balls of light they had summoned to follow them weren’t bright enough for Sirius to see.

But of course, Sirius saw and of course he somehow knew what Remus was thinking. Remus liked to think he was a closed book but Sirius was frustratingly good at reading him.

“Stop being a big girl’s blouse, Moony,” he said in a disgusted tone and let his hand go. Remus’ hand twitched, and he stopped himself from reaching to hold Sirius’ hand.

That’s what Sirius did. Every time Remus dared do anything more than answer Sirius’ kisses and groping, Sirius would accuse him of being a girl. Remus didn’t understand how James could pine over Lily and write her name on all his parchments and that was fine, but Remus even looking at Sirius too long was met with revulsion from the black-haired boy.

At first Remus had thought that Sirius was prejudiced, afraid of his own attraction to his very male friend. But he’d found out shortly after that in the wizarding world, sexual preference didn’t matter. Muggle-borns and half-bloods like him might raise an eyebrow or scowl at same-sex couples, but purebloods were often amused when that happened, asking why on Merlin’s beard would it matter. And Sirius Black was as pureblood as they came.

His second guess was his blood. He wasn’t a pureblood like Sirius, so perhaps Sirius deemed a relationship with him beneath himself. Another theory that had been debunked when Sirius started being seen - quite frequently - snogging and flirting with a myriad of students, many of whom were muggle-born. If anything, muggle-borns seemed to intrigue Sirius, and he made a point of being seen with them especially if his brother or cousin were around.

After several more minutes of silence, Remus built up the courage to ask: “How was the date, then?” He hoped his voice wasn’t shaking.

Sirius raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and looked at Remus for several moments before responding. “Great. Fantastic kisser, that girl.”

“I was kind of surprised,” Remus continued, his heart beating fast in his chest, “She doesn’t seem like your type. Not that pretty.” It was true. Florence was attractive but not in the obvious way Sirius seemed to prefer; she didn’t have big breasts or perfect hair. She had shoulder-length, soft auburn hair and bangs that she had to keep dragging away from her eyes but refused to cut off. She was a quiet, bookish girl who Sirius never would have even noticed if he hadn’t run into her with Remus.

Sirius took a while to respond, to Remus’ surprise. Sirius never thought before he spoke, so it was quite unusual to have silence before he answered a question. “How would you know my type?” he said in the end.

 _But I do,_ Remus replied in his head, _You certainly seemed to love my cock in your hands and I’ve never seen you go back to anybody’s bed as often as mine._ He didn’t say those out loud because even he himself knew the answer to that. Remus’ bed was quite literally next to Sirius’, the pinnacle of convenience.

“What?” Sirius asked when Remus didn’t respond, turning to Remus and grinning as he did after insulting Snape, waiting for a reaction. “You think _you’re_ my type, Moony?” He laughed a dark chuckle that sent shivers down Remus’ back and made him feel very cold all of a sudden. “Yeah, no thanks.”

Remus wondered if Sirius had made them split up so he could be more open with his insults. After all, James was very fond of Remus and would cut Sirius off if Sirius started getting mean towards him.

 

**_Smile stinging like a bee_ **

**_Cannot be controlled_ **

**_Listen to you go_ **

**_Oh, who can hold you down?_ **

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Remus sighed, shaking his head.

“I know how you think,” Sirius said, “You were practically beaming when our hands touched. You always laugh and smile when we’re getting off. You would do anything to get me to touch you.” He paused. “Were you jealous of Florent?”  
“Florence,” Remus corrected without thinking, and didn’t reply to the rest of Sirius’ comments. He knew better than to give in to Sirius’ taunting. That never ended well for anyone except Sirius himself.

Sirius snorted. “Of course, noble Remus Lupin, standing up for strangers, but never himself.” He didn’t say ‘pathetic’ in the end but Remus could almost hear it.

“She’s a friend,” Remus said and hoped his calm answer would annoy Sirius. He might not be able to shout back at Sirius, no, but he could play innocent and frustrate him. If words were Sirius’ weapon of choice, his calm demeanor was Remus’.

“We’re your only friends, Moony,” Sirius said happily, as if talking about a good Quidditch game, “Get used to it.”

It was Remus’ turn to raise his eyebrow. He didn’t make a comment. He wasn’t sure why Sirius would say that. He knew Remus often went to study with Florence, Lily or Argus. Remus had friends. Not as close as the Marauders - he couldn’t risk that of course - but he had friends. Then it dawned on Remus. Sirius was talking about exactly that - his being a werewolf.

“I like to think my sense of humor transcends the Marauders,” he said, trying to sound as cheerful as Sirius had, but knowing he had failed.

“But your furry little problem doesn’t quite,” Sirius shot back, not skipping a beat.

“Why are you so angry with me all the time?” Remus asked, his voice small compared to Sirius’. Calm and collected he may be, but even he wasn’t immune to the effects of being a teenager.

“I’m not angry,” Sirius replied, but didn’t look at Remus.

“Yes you are,” Remus said, “For the past few months, most of the words you say to me are either cold or out-right insults.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Stop being so touchy, Remus.” He glanced at Remus and licked his lips quickly before continuing. “If anything, I’ve been nicer to you.” He hadn’t, at all, but Remus knew what he meant. A few weeks ago Sirius’ night time visits had started.

Remus shrugged. “I don’t know if I would call groping being nice.”

“When it’s me and you, it is,” Sirius grinned, and sounded almost sincere.

“I just don’t understand what I did,” Remus sighed, “Obviously I’ve upset you in some way. You used to treat me like a Marauder, now you treat me like— Like Pete, I suppose. Still a part of the gang but beneath you somehow.”

“James is my brother, I never treated you like James,” Sirius responded, avoiding the real question. There it was again. James, the golden boy, the star of Sirius’ life. The rest of them were just side characters in their story.

 

**_Oh, oh no, you cut me_ **

**_Can't take it back, take it back_ **

 

“You know what I mean, Padfoot! When was the last time you came to me with an idea for a prank before anybody else? A few months ago we would have been scheming during James’ Quidditch practices but now…” His voice trailed off.

“Excuse me for having a life outside the Marauders,” Sirius snarled.

“You know it’s not just that. I’ve done something, just tell me what I did.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm and stopped him. Remus was surprised at how rough Sirius’ grip was, he could feel his fingers even through his thick robe. Sirius looked at Remus with a look Remus had seen before, as rare as it was: He looked thoughtful and almost vulnerable. After a few seconds, Sirius’ lips got thin and he grabbed Remus’ other arm as well, and pushed Remus to the wall of the tunnel.

“You don’t get to ask questions,” Sirius growled and pressed his mouth against the werewolf’s. When Remus, shocked, didn’t immediately respond, he used his tongue to pry open his lips. They kissed for a while and although he enjoyed the feel of Sirius’ mouth on his, Remus couldn’t help but feel like he was fighting more than kissing. Sirius’ grip was still tight and he was diving into the kisses as if they were punches.

Finally, Remus pushed Sirius away. It took very little effort to push him back hard enough to throw him onto the ground. Remus was rarely grateful for his condition, but this was one of those moments. It felt profoundly satisfying to have pushed Sirius Black onto his back, and get that look of confusion as he lay on the ground, his precious robes getting dirty.

“You think you deserve it all, don’t you, Sirius _Black_?” Remus said, voice dangerously calm, “Mr. Pureblood, Mr. Slytherin-in-all-but-robe-colors?” Two things Sirius hated the most about himself. Yes, it felt good to say them. To attack back, finally, after months of taking Sirius’ underhanded insults and being used by him physically.

“Shut up Moony,” Sirius grumbled, getting up and swiping dirt off of his robes, “Say what you will about me, I’m not a Slytherin by any stretch of the definition.”

Remus snorted. “Oh yeah? Think you’re a Potter, do you? Just because they take you in for a few weeks in the summer… Face it, you’re a Black through and through. Even the way you’re cleaning your robes right now. Think James would do it?” Once he started, Remus found it hard to stop. He’d stuck the knife in and was twisting it now.

 

**_Oh, oh, oh, I cannot just sit by_ **

**_So I'll begin to speak_ **

**_Sharper even still_ **

**_Oh, tongue like a razor blade_ **

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, trying to look amused but his eyes betrayed him, showing how upset he was. He lunged towards Remus and threw him against the wall again. This time, when he attacked Remus’ mouth so fast that their teeth clacked, Remus was ready, and doing the same. They pulled each other’s hair to move the lead the other one’s mouth closer or farther. They switched positions, one moment Remus’ back on the wall, the next Sirius’.

 

**_Oh, oh no, you cut me_ **

 

“Damn you Lupin, that hurt,” Sirius groaned after a particularly rough shove against the wall. Instead of returning Remus’ push, he started working on Remus’ robe button by his neck.

Remus knew he should ask what Sirius is doing, but he didn’t care. He did the same to Sirius and, while biting on his neck, swiftly removed his robes and let it fall on the floor by their feet. It felt like he’d ripped the button off. _Brilliant,_ he thought and bit harder on Sirius’ neck.

Sirius, not one to let a challenge sit, answered by ripping Remus’ first few shirt buttons off. That did give Remus a pause. There was enough light around them that Sirius would see his scars. He let go of Sirius’ neck and looked at him. They were both looking at each other as if the other was prey, and breathing heavily.

 _In for a knut, in for a galleon_ , Remus thought, and gave Sirius a quick rough kiss before lifting Sirius’ shirt. Sirius quickly helped him and threw his shirt off, then licked his lips and looked at Remus. This time his look reminded Remus more of passion than predatory or angry, but perhaps Remus was imagining it.

Not that it mattered.

Remus started kissing and biting Sirius’ chest, kneeling down slowly. Before he could actually get on his knees, Sirius grabbed him by the arm pit and raised him back up. Without a word, Sirius unbuttoned the remaining buttons on Remus’ shirt, then threw him onto the ground.

He let out a small huff as his back hit the ground. He almost said ‘we can stop throwing each other around now’ but it actually felt good. It hurt, but it felt good. He felt alive and the adrenaline running through his veins felt almost as good as Sirius’ tongue had felt in his mouth.

They wrestled on the ground for a while, somehow managing to get kisses and bites in. Remus was working on Sirius’ jeans when Sirius bit Remus’ lower lip strong enough that Remus let out a gasp in unexpected pain. Sirius chuckled and licked where he had bitten.

By the time they were both down to their pants, their whole body was covered in scratches, bite marks and dust. Sirius was on top of Remus, his legs spread around Remus’ hips, their cocks barely touching through their underwear. Both boys were gasping and sweating. Even Remus’ werewolf stamina didn’t mean he never ran out of breath.

Remus started to raise his torso but Sirius pushed him back with his left hand, and Remus’ head hit the ground with a thump. Remus sneered and got back up, this time expecting Sirius’ hand and not backing down, and instead grabbed Sirius’ back and pulled him down, continuing their kissing. Their hands explored each others now almost-naked bodies and Remus enjoyed the taste of blood in his mouth. He wondered if Sirius did as well.

Finally, neither of them could take the build-up any more and Remus was grateful when Sirius moved away slightly to remove Remus’ underwear. Remus felt a flash of embarrassment at being naked in front of Sirius, a perfect specimen, but didn’t have much time to think about it before Sirius grabbed him and turned him around, forcing him on all fours.

As Sirius stroked Remus’ cock, all negative thoughts disappeared from Remus’ mind. All thoughts did, except for _Yes please yes don’t stop Merlin right there please._

Sirius, as if hearing Remus’ pleas, didn’t stop for a moment. He pushed his own pants down with one hand while pinching Remus’ nipple with the other, and bit Remus’ shoulder. He then moved on to stroking Remus’ throbbing cock, causing Remus to let out a loud moan.

Lost in the sensation of their naked bodies rubbing against each other and the adrenaline, Remus almost didn’t feel it when Sirius touched his ass and started pushing a finger in.

 _This is new,_ he thought, unsure, but his cock twitched in approval.

After a few moments of attempting to get his finger in, Sirius took his hands off of Remus, making Remus whimper at the loss of warmth around his cock. Within seconds, Sirius' one hand was back on his cock and the other’s fingers were massaging his hole, now wet with a slimy substance. Sirius must have stopped to grab his wand and cast the spell.

Remus didn’t stop to wonder how Sirius knew the spell because nothing mattered right now but Sirius’ hands on him and chest on his back. When Sirius put a second finger in him, he hit something that made Remus see stars and he moaned, his body involuntarily moving slightly and causing his hands to scrape against the tunnel’s floor, scratching them further. The pain amplified the pleasure.

When Sirius had three fingers fucking him, the werewolf could not take it anymore and started hitting the floor with his right hand, moaning. He felt his balls tighten and got ready to feel that familiar bliss when - just like that - Sirius’ hands were gone and he was left in the cold again. He whined at the loss.

“Not yet, you impatient pup,” Sirius chuckled. That was the only warning the werewolf got before suddenly, in two swift movements, the dark haired-boy’s cock was buried in him.

It made Remus gasp and Sirius groan. Slowly, Sirius began to move. Remus tried not to dwell on the fact that both the preparation and the movements did not seem new to Sirius at all.

It didn’t take long for Sirius’ thrusts to become erratic and groans grow louder, signifying he was about to come. As Sirius started thrusting harder and desperately, Remus worried that he might not get to finish before and moved his left hand up to stroke himself but before he could, Sirius’ cock found the spot that his fingers had earlier and with an unexpected short yell, he came on the floor. Feeling Remus clench around him, Sirius came seconds after.

They stayed still for several moments, limbs shaking as their breathing calmed down slowly. Eventually, Sirius slid out of Remus and got up. Sirius cast a cleaning spell on both of them, and the come and most of the dust was gone. Again, Remus forced himself not to ask why Sirius seemed so used to this.

They got dressed and started walking back in silence. Both boys were throwing each other glances every now and again but avoiding eye contact.

 

It scared Remus how good it had felt.

 

Remus didn’t know, but it scared Sirius too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working my way through the playlist and you are welcome to request which one I go with next, in one of the forms: Either pick a song from the list below, or one of the following three: Smut, Angst, Fluff (those can be mixed as well, but one will be the “main”).
> 
> Some of the songs I still have to go through:
> 
> 1\. One Foot Out The Door - Arkells  
> 2\. Leather Jacket - Arkells  
> 3\. Snow Plow - Bahamas  
> 4\. This Winter I Retire - Said the Whale  
> 5\. Rain of Gold - Young Empires  
> 6\. Chase the Light - Matt Mays  
> 7\. Do The Right Thing - The Dudes  
> 8\. Shovels & Dirt - The Strumbellas


End file.
